Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) provides an important imaging modality for numerous applications and is widely utilized in clinical and research settings to produce images of the inside of the human body. As a generality, MRI is based on detecting magnetic resonance (MR) signals, which are electromagnetic waves emitted by atoms in response to state changes resulting from applied electromagnetic fields. For example, nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) techniques involve detecting MR signals emitted from the nuclei of excited atoms upon the re-alignment or relaxation of the nuclear spin of atoms in an object being imaged (e.g., atoms in the tissue of the human body). Detected MR signals may be processed to produce images, which in the context of medical applications, allows for the investigation of internal structures and/or biological processes within the body for diagnostic, therapeutic and/or research purposes.
MRI provides an attractive imaging modality for biological imaging due to the ability to produce non-invasive images having relatively high resolution and contrast without the safety concerns of other modalities (e.g., without needing to expose the subject being imaged to ionizing radiation, such as x-rays, or introducing radioactive material to the body). Additionally, MRI is capable of capturing information about structures and/or biological processes that other modalities are not well suited to acquire or are incapable of acquiring. For example, MRI is particularly well suited to provide contrast among soft tissues. However, there are a number of drawbacks to conventional MRI techniques that, for a given imaging application, may include the relatively high cost of the equipment, limited availability and/or difficulty in gaining access to clinical MRI scanners, the length of the image acquisition process, etc.
The trend in clinical MRI has been to increase the field strength of MRI scanners to improve one or more of scan time, image resolution, and image contrast, which in turn drives up costs of MRI imaging. The vast majority of installed MRI scanners operate using at least at 1.5 or 3 tesla (T), which refers to the field strength of the main magnetic field B0 of the scanner. A rough cost estimate for a clinical MRI scanner is on the order of one million dollars per tesla, which does not even factor in the substantial operation, service, and maintenance costs involved in operating such MRI scanners.
Additionally, conventional high-field MRI systems typically require large superconducting magnets and associated electronics to generate a strong uniform static magnetic field (B0) in which a subject (e.g., a patient) is imaged. The size of such systems is considerable with a typical MRI installment including multiple rooms for the magnet, electronics, thermal management system, and control console areas. The size and expense of MRI systems generally limits their usage to facilities, such as hospitals and academic research centers, which have sufficient space and resources to purchase and maintain them. The high cost and substantial space requirements of high-field MRI systems results in limited availability of MRI scanners. As such, there are frequently clinical situations in which an MRI scan would be beneficial, but is impractical or impossible due to the above-described limitations and as discussed in further detail below.